boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Holidays
Under each kingdom is a set of specific holidays, this is just to serve as a listing of the holidays and when they occur. Maybe we'll get dates added to these things too... These are in alphabetical order under each season. Please keep it that way if you're adding to it >_>' Spring Festivals Creation Festival (Cove) - Metalwork and inventions galore Spring Festival (Kavaria) - A celebration of spring, the start of the planting season or the getting ready for the planting and harvesting of your crops! There is a cookoff that usually happens during this festival, the participants are rewarded with a years worth of grain. An area of the city will be blocked off to set up little shops and food stalls (like a flea market) as well as play areas for kids. ---- Summer Festivals Day of Remembrance (Cove) - At the height of the summer soltice it is said that that the dead will walk as if living for three single days be of flesh and blood. ---- Autumn Festivals Festival of Freedom (Cove) - Seven competitions are done to determine the new King or Queen for the year. Harvest Festival (White City/Crescent Isles) - In the fall when the vines are ripe enough to pick, there is a celebration at the end of harvest time where the city participates in the making of the wine (and sharing in the sacred version). This is a celebration of womenhood as well, with spa treatments for the ladies, and a men are to be on their best behavior. San Guo Festivals (Kavaria) - During this time a competition of the marital arts takes place. Whether its hand to hand, or a magic duel everyone is welcome to join in the competition. There are a few different types that one can participate in. Hand-to-hand combat, Magic, Duel mage and warrior, and even just the plain sword. (More details in the making). This festival generally lasts for three days but could last longer depending on how long it takes and how many participants. It celebrates the birthing of heros whether it be a woman or man, the learning of sportsmanship and something to focus on and train themselves to be more concentrated. ---- Winter Festivals Celebration of Kheima (Kavria) - Lasts from December 25th - Janurary 1st. This holiday celebrates the changing of the year from the old to the new. (This is pretty much New Years). There is a candle lighting ceremony along the waters. Candles are lit and set in a little round floater, they are released to float off at midnight. Celebration of a new year generally lasts through out the day before the new year and into the late night of the first new day of the year. Festival of Fables (Weylin Lairban) - A grand party that celebrates the stories that captivate the imagination, or scary little children in the dead of the night. Bards are especially welcomed. To keep with the colorful and creative stories there will be several things going on. Landing Day (Crescent Isles) - March 15th. Celebrates the City's founding Lover's Masquerade (White City/Crescent Isles) - This is celebrated around valentine's day. A big night time party in the Image Garden Winter Ice Festival (Crescent Isles) - ccurs when much of the bay freezes over in the winter, and is marked by scores of iceboats and skaters on the hard ocean ice.